


Just a Little Help

by MakiHarukawa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol, Casual Sex, F/F, Fingering, Hotel Sex, It's pwp lets be real here, Oral, Pls don't know me irl, Toujou likes dirty talk 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiHarukawa/pseuds/MakiHarukawa
Summary: Toujou bit down on her lip, “this would count. This will count.” She repeated it again merely to convince herself that using the master key to break into a room and demand sex was somehow a good idea.[Hotel AU]





	Just a Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gifting this to you, Dodo because I want your name on this piece of sin as much as it has mine. Also happy super belated birthday? UM  
> Alternative Title: 4k words of regret

There was nothing more captivating than the smell of a successful reopening.

Toujou worked every ounce of sweat into revitalizing the hotel plaza where she formerly took her first job as a maid. Many old memories were uprooted as she was on her hands and knees, restoring old furnishing pieces from the main lobby.

Looking back on all her hard work, she felt an uncomfortable amount of pride that should belong to her master. Her master, the owner of the high class hotel, assigned Toujou to redesign, renovate, and reopen one of his branch hotels all while he was on a property hunt in Dubai.

She was dutiful, down to the very core of the word, and she was going to stay that way as she walked around the sectors, checking in with the different supervisors dispersed throughout the hotel.

It was only the first week since opening, but it was no surprise that the bar was a huge contributor to the success they were seeing. Toujou jotted down the amount of liquor bottles needed to restock for next week, hoping to see a consistent pattern in the future. She noted the counter and seating arrangements, making sure they were in the exact place she was told her master favored.

And then Toujou’s eyes fell on her.

It was a blob of a blonde, drunk, laid back woman who couldn't be anything older than her mid-twenties. She was sprawled over the upholstery like she already had twelve drinks before it was even seven in the evening, and her dress was bunched up to her thighs due to her posture.

“Yo.. com..ere…”

Toujou looked around, assuming the woman's mumbling was to anyone else besides herself. However, the blonde peered open one eye and pointed directly at her.

“You,” she demanded.

As Toujou leaned in closer, she noticed the woman had a distinct smell of some combination of tequila and sex. Toujou immediately frowned. “Why hasn't the bartender cut you off yet?” she asked.

The stranger smiled, “it's because I get these loser men to buy my drinks for me!” She giggled as she waved her fingers around the various types of glasses on table by her feet. “And if I'm feeling dry, I have a quicky up in my room.” Toujou gave her a combined look of scepticism and disgust. The girl's faced looked worry for a moment as she corrected herself, “I can come fast or slow though, no worries! I'm not a one pump chump. It just depends on how soon I want my alcohol.” She said it so concisely that Toujou would almost been fooled that she wasn't a dachery away from alcohol poisoning.

“Heh..heh, the name's Iruma and you kinda look hot,” Iruma’s eyes roamed up and down the maid's body. Toujou watched as Iruma licked her cherry red lips. It was almost mesmerized if she didn't realize whatever Iruma's sexual thoughts were probably included her. Toujou pursed her lips together as she instinctively grabbed the arm of the drunken woman.

“Let's get you out of here. Do you know your room number?” She slung Iruma's arm over her shoulders and carefully made her way out to the lobby elevators.

Once alone in the elevator, Iruma's limp body only clung to her harder. All Toujou could think about was the smell of liquor on her breath that strikingly contrasted with the smell of potpourri in the air.

“Ooh, _am I_ being the one picked up this time? I've never played the sub before when I bar hop,” Iruma twirled a strand of Toujou's hair, leaning in to nip on her earlobe, “it's room 4690 by the way.”

The maid blushed profusely at the action, but it did not change her ambitious to get this woman, safe, in her room. She tugged on the arm she was carrying as they both exited the elevator.

“ _Oh?_ ” Iruma's warm, alcohol infused cheeks stung as they pressed against Toujou's cool shoulder, “you don't to have sex with me? I don't have a preference if that's what you're thinking. I'd go down on you any day.” She laughed as kneed Toujou's ass from behind.

Jolted, Toujou's paced increased as she strode down the halls faster towards room 4690. Once recognizing her room, Iruma propped herself up, pulling out a key card from her bra. Toujou was about to grab it until Iruma whipped the card away and shoved half out it between her breasts.

“Ah ahhh,” she wiggled her index finger side to side, “I want you to pull it out.” Toujou glanced left to right, wondering if this girl was in her right mind. She brought her gloved fingers to Iruma's chest until she smack them. “What are you doing? I meant with. your. teeth.”

Last straw.

Toujou breathed in before she began, “Iruma, I am sorry, but you are a disruptive guest and a.. distraction to the staff,” Iruma looked up as Toujou spilled on, “I apologise, but I must ask you to leave.”

“Wha--” she looked as if she were about to cry. “I thought… There's no need..” Iruma dug her nails into her palm. She took a deep breath before opening her mouth. “Fine. I'm going. But you just missed out on what could have been the best sex of your life.” Iruma jabbed her finger into Toujou's chest; however, her assertion was deflated by her near audible whimpering.

As Toujou dumped Iruma in her room and shut the door behind her, she thought of no remorse, except for the fact that she was slightly turned on by the copious amounts of dirty talk in the past fifteen minutes. However, she was not going to sleep with a guest, much less a drunken guest-- at least not while she was on the clock. No. Toujou physically shook her head. She still would not do it.

Toujou returned to her small office in the back area of the hotel, filing the remaining paperwork and reports for the day. As the clock read 7:30pm, Toujou sighed pleasantly as her dinner break began. She wasn't even hungry for food at this point when all she could think about was the pungent aroma Iruma carried and the sexual comments she made. There should have been nothing sexy about the smell of alcohol and sex to her, and the way Iruma's body moved in her dress was nowhere near appropriate. In fact, Toujou could technically sue for harassment. Yet when she thought about the woman's demand to pull the room card out from between her breasts, Toujou never thought she would be so turned on by a command like that.

She glanced around in the small paper room before promptly shutting her eyes tightly for the inevitable she was about to do. While sitting in her office chair behind her desk, Toujou tore off her gloves as she slid her fingers down her torso, making her way under her pants.

She rubbed gently in circular motions, trying to at least alleviate the itch to come in her work place. Toujou’s breathing began to get heavier as she glided her fingers back and forth across her lips. Toujou didn't have sexual fantasies-- but if she did-- she would think about the intense amount of times she would suddenly take control and be dominant once in her life. She, of course, did _not_ imagine inserting her fingers into someone else until they cried out her name. She did _not_ imagine ordering her sexual release to her partner as she forcefully shoved their head between her legs. She didn't imagine these things. Of course, she didn't. Yet, Toujou could feel herself on edge and just _so close_. But after several agonizing minutes of build up, nothing, she needed an edge. She let out a deep sigh and pulled out her fingers from under her.

Toujou looked towards her clock, it was almost eight. She groaned as she realized she'll have another hour of work before she was able to go home and properly finish what she had started. She got up from her chair and shifted some papers around on her desk before she noticed her master keys-- emergency keys that opened all of the hotel suits on their respective floor. Toujou glanced at the key that would open Iruma's room.

“This would be selfish,” she spoke to herself, “I am a server to maintain this hotel and take care of its guests.” She held the key in front of her face. “However, I suppose, if I were to 'take care’ of Iruma,” Toujou bit down on her lip, “this would count. This will count.” She repeated it again merely to convince herself that using the master key to break into a room and demand sex was somehow a good idea.

She scooped up her gloves and shoved them in her pocket as she held the master key like it was a golden ticket.

It was sudden. It was needy. It was selfish. And Toujou craved every ounce of it.

                                           -----

Toujou arrived at room 4690 with so much pride and vigor. The adrenaline pumping through her veins was not taking a break, and it was evident enough when she slammed open the door.

“Maid Lady??” Iruma turned around from packing her bags, only to immediately find a pair of lips slamming into her own. Iruma had no time to react. The kiss was filled with some kind of heat and desperation that was alarmingly addicting.

Toujou pulled away as fast as she started. She thought about the different lines she could say while she was walking here, something that would get straight to the point or something that would skirt around the taboo topic. “Make me come,” ended up spilling out of her mouth. She wanted to _wither_ from embarrassment.  Her words were raspy, desperate, and informal, yet she was trying to hold her ground by looking directly at Iruma.

Iruma’s eyes widen as she digested the words spilling from what she thought was Toujou's plush and refined mouth. Regardless, her demand immediately sent Iruma into overdrive as she seductively bit down on her lower lip.

“Oh, I see so you came crawling back to this ' _disruptive guest_ ' that's a ' _distraction to the staff_ '?” Iruma bolstered her words as her fingernails dragged along the sides of Toujou's arm.

“Just, pleasure me in a way that you want so I can fulfill my duties to you and the hotel,” Toujou squinted her eyes as if expecting Iruma to sweep her off her feet and finger fuck her until she comes. Iruma grinned at her naïvety.

“Oh no,” her shit eating grin caught Toujou off guard, “I'm really comfortable staying right here…” her feet glided toward her bed, “in my nice slip…” she pulled the hem of her dress lower, “and with your sweet, virgin pussy in the distan-- aHhh!”

Iruma never got to finish her sentence before Toujou forced her down onto the bed by the shoulders. She climbed onto Iruma's waist and planted herself firmly down. She leaned forward next to the blonde’s ear before whispering, “fuck me.”

Iruma didn't know if her drunken haze made that ten times sexier than it was supposed to be, or this maid, that just walked into her room, was actually going to dominate her while being the one fucked. Either way, Iruma was pent up and itching to play.

“You want to get fucked?” Iruma tugged at Toujou's work clothes, disapprovingly, “then strip.”

Toujou lifted her body upwards to unbutton her blouse, missing the warmth under her stomach. Iruma rolled her eyes in impatience before she ripped open the rest of the shirt.

“Wait, that was part of my work unifor--”

“Shut up,” Iruma tossed the piece of fabric aside as she started to take off the other woman's pants. “In a few minutes, you won't even remember your own fucking name, much less your job.”

Just the mention of what Toujou was about to experience sent chills down her now bare back. Iruma ordered her to roll over so Toujou laid on her back. With her pants discarded, all there was left leaving her from complete exposure was her bra and her shamefully wet underwear. Iruma smirked at Toujou's wetness.

“Wow, did you try to jack off earlier? Because no way seven minutes of foreplay can make you drench like this,” Iruma tested her new partner as she slid her fingers across the wet fabric. Toujou gently moaned at the touch.

Iruma hooked the piece of fabric around her finger as she slowly crept down Toujou's body. She brought the panties to her knees before Toujou anxiously kicked them off herself.

Iruma smiled as she shifted herself so that she hovered over Toujou's entrance. She bit and nipped at her inner thighs, releasing a longer, more yearning moan from her. Iruma's curiosity got the best of her though when she spread the maid’s legs further apart, only to start sucking everywhere but the place Toujou wanted. She let out an agonized groan, having already been on edge for the past fifty minutes. Toujou could feel the warmth of Iruma's breath against her, and she was _so close_ to begging.

Iruma could hear the whimpering and drawn out groans that Toujou was desperate to hid. However, her panting was the loudest noise in the room. Iruma listened to the heavy breathing as it slowly evolved to be more rapid and less rhythmical. Small cries escaped Toujou's lips as she begged for the edge she needed. Iruma admired the withering girl in front of her, so vulnerable and so helpless.

After enjoying a few minutes of sadistically listening to Toujou's continuous pleas, she finally gave in to Toujou's desires. Iruma pressed her tongue against her slick entrance before sucking on the open area. Toujou let out a low moan, trying make the least possible amount of noise. That was until Iruma found her way up to her clit. Her teeth scraped against the sensitive area, flickering her tongue quickly across the smooth nub. Toujou let out a very audible gasp as her fingers found their way to the back of Iruma's head, pushing her down further.

Iruma continued, licking and sucking every wet fold she encountered. She darted her tongue in and out a few times to tease the maid, just to see the way her back arched as she groaned or the way she'd cling her long, slender fingers into the sheets as she gasped for air. Toujou was quite sexy when she wasn't hobbed up in work and gross slacks, Iruma admitted to herself.

Deciding Toujou had enough teasing, Iruma licked and circled around her clit as she inserted two fingers into her. A sharp hiss escaped Toujou's lips, making Iruma only drag in and out harder and faster with the thrill of satisfaction.

“Iruma, I am…” Toujou let out a heavy breath. Her body bounced up and down maniacally. She couldn't even get the whole sentence out before her insides clenched down on Iruma's fingers, and she let out a long moan she was dearly holding back as she climaxed. Iruma's fingers still pumped relentless into her, letting her ride out her long anticipated release.

Toujou took a minute to still and bring back her composure. She placed a hand on her chest, trying to steady her racing heart. She noticed Iruma remove her fingers and curiously lick them before settling next to her.

“Am I good, or what?” Iruma laughed. She was high off of the ecstasy in the air and hazy because of the last bits of alcohol flowing through her system.

“Do you want me to return the favor?” Toujou propped herself on her elbows, looking down at the girl besides her. Iruma glanced up at her, squinting her eyes in suspicion.

“Whadda ya mean?” she droned out, “no one’s ever wanted to give me a good fucking after they get off.”

Toujou brushed the loose strands of hair away from Iruma's face. “For tonight, I am at your service,” she gleamed as she got out of bed. Iruma whined at the sudden cold air by her side.

“Where the hell do you think you're going?” Iruma barked. She shifted her breasts in her dress, while scooting over to see what Toujou was planning.

Toujou had her back faced to her and dug around in her clothes, disregarding the fact that her shirt will need immediate repairs or that her pants will need a miracle to erase that one particular stain. Finding exactly what she needed, she turned back around and locked eyes with Iruma.

“Holy shit,” Iruma breathed out. Toujou had nothing left to hide any part of her flesh. Even though she literally ate her out only a few minutes ago, Iruma's eyes darted up and down, admiring the pure, pale skin and smooth legs that were walking closer. Everything was so tantalizingly visible except for her long and nimble fingers that were encased in pleather gloves. Iruma drank in every inch of her and how much she would love to watch her melt under her again.

“Get on your back,” the demand was foreign to Toujou's lips as she stepped forward towards the bed. Iruma was thrown off by her sudden change in demeanor but quickly complied, shifting her position on the bed.

“ _Oooh_ , Maid's got some spice,” Iruma cooed as she sat up, enjoying her new view. Toujou closed the gap between them as she rushed in to kiss Iruma hard and climbed on top of her lap. Toujou skillfully dragged her fingers across Iruma's bare shoulders and down her back. Toujou kept one hand on the dress and one hand on the zipper that was keeping her from touching those supple breasts she saw earlier. She pulled down the zipper and hastily pulled off the slip from Iruma's body. Toujou instinctively began to fold the garment before realizing what she was doing and gently tossed it on the floor.

Toujou was absorbed the intoxicating sight in front of her, caught off guard as she stared at Iruma's lower region. Iruma was not even wearing underwear for her to take off.

As if she understood her expression, Iruma licked her lips, “I was going to self satisfy whether you barged in my room or not. _I was prepared_ ,” Iruma wrapped her arms around Toujou's neck, pulling them back down on the bed. “Now show me what a horny, little maid like you can do.”

Toujou stifled a laugh at the remark before she lowered her lips to Iruma's jawline. She peppered quick, rough kisses as her fingers roamed towards Iruma's breasts. She kneaded the soft flesh in her palm, watching Iruma mewl and whimper at her touch.

She moved down towards Iruma's chest, kisses turning into bites. Iruma hissed after each stinging bite, all while she grew more and more impatient. After clearly enjoying her sweet time on Iruma's left breast, Toujou pushed herself up to admire her handy work, the reddening skin that would definitely bruise in the morning. She also noticed Iruma's irked expression. Without any words, Iruma grabbed Toujou's hand and pulled it down to her lower region.

“Do you know how to finger? Well you better learn now,” Iruma snipped as she pushed the woman's gloved hand towards her entrance. Toujou nodded as she began to remove her gloves. “No,” Iruma suddenly interjected, “keep the gloves.” Iruma bit her lip while examining the pleather fabric, closing her eyes in pleasure as it disappeared under her folds.

Toujou noted how easy it was to insert her fingers. She tested her ability by curling and spreading them apart, leaving Iruma crying out at the smooth texture of Toujou's fingers that were shifting inside of her, moving agonizingly slow.

“You are really wet,” Toujou spoke out loud. Iruma blushed at the comment. She shook her head, about to retort the statement but not before Toujou plunged her fingers deeper into her. Iruma gasped at the sudden surge of pleasure.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Iruma’s moan dragged out, “fuck, this feels real good,” she crumpled the sheets in her fist and arched her back to get a better angle on Toujou's fingers. Toujou held up Iruma's legs as she rubbed against her inner walls, leaning over her, never breaking eye contact.

Iruma was practically crying tears at this point, and Toujou definitely knew the hotel walls were not thick enough to contain the yells and swears spewing from Iruma's mouth.

With her thumb, Toujou rubbed against Iruma's clit, curious for another reaction. Iruma yelped up in surprised, but she quickly got used to the tingling sensation and pressed forward onto her hand for more friction. “Faster,” she begged, Iruma squinted her eyes as she searched for her closest sense of release.

Toujou pumped her fingers upwards while Iruma grinded her hips in a jagged, hurried motion. Iruma’s panting was clearly audible mixed in with mewls and choked up gasps. Toujou hummed as she quickened her speed, finding an abundant amount of satisfaction from pleasing the other woman.

Iruma didn't say a word before Toujou felt the walls around her fingers clench down around them, and Iruma let out a cry that would definitely travel through rooms. Toujou didn’t lighten up her pace yet, letting Iruma ride out her orgasm.

As she heard Iruma's breathing beginning to slow down, Toujou pulled out and set her gloves down on the night stand.

“Fuck,” Iruma barely panted out. “That was the best vanilla sex I've had in a _long_ time,” she looked up at the woman leaning over her. “Makes me wonder what you can do with _other things._ ” There was a gleam in Iruma's eyes and Toujou couldn't help but gently smile.

Toujou brought herself over the side of the bed and stood up, her legs almost buckling underneath her as they were still sore from before. Iruma stared delightfully at her as Toujou bent down to grab her clothes. She pulled her slacks and tried to button up what was still intact of her blouse. If someone didn't know any better, it would look like she was mauled by a bear.

Toujou glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand. She pursed her lips together as she noticed it was ten o’clock. It was way past the end of her work day and needed to get home.

“Awww, you're leaving? That's usually my move,” Iruma watched as Toujou picked up her belongings off the floor. “Can we at least have sex again? I usually don't like doubles but for you, I'll make an exception.” Iruma playfully winked at her, while Toujou let out a laugh. “But next time,” Iruma opened the nightstand drawer, “we use these.” Toujou peered in to see the amount of pleasurable toys she brought with her to a _hotel_. Toujou's face started turning red at the sight, half out of embarrassment, half out of her shameful curiosity.

When she barged in this night, Toujou assumed she walked in for a one night stand, not a sex partner. But surprisingly, she was somehow okay with this. She pulled something out of her pocket and set it down next to her gloves.

“A gift for you and my card,” Toujou announced properly. Iruma glanced at the gloves that she so readily craved.

“You don't want these back?” she questioned.

Toujou replayed the last hour of her gloves dragging in and out of inside Iruma and decided, yeah, she didn't need them for work anymore. She took one last look at Iruma before she waved goodbye, and she exited the room with her thighs still sore and herself looking like a hot mess.

When Toujou shut the door behind her, Iruma sat up and picked up the gloves and the business card.

“Okay, mommy maid, let see what position you _actually_ hold.” She read across the first few lines before grinding to a halt. “Fucking hell,” she turned the card over to make sure it wasn't a prank, “she's the head manager of this place,” Iruma smirked as she flipped the card between her fingers. She glanced at the gloves Toujou left her and put them then the drawer with the rest of her toys.

“ _Well_ ,” she laughed out loud, “now that's kinda hot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hate every fiber in my being. But this was also lowkey a dare. Also set me on fire. :))


End file.
